


pig.

by cheripurin



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheripurin/pseuds/cheripurin





	pig.

martin should've known from the start that this little "experiment", as his boyfriend peter called it, wouldn't be anything innocent. how naïve, could he be. he knew how wicked his lover could be, but this was just— weird.

and to think, it all started innocently. it wasn't out of the ordinary for the couple to go out and grab something for lunch, fairly normal thing for them. but slowly these lunches turned against martin. but he was just too oblivious to everything.

“hey, i'm full, wanna finish it?”  
“i thought it'd taste better, do you want it?”  
“i'm not that hungry today, we can split it.”

it all seemed so normal to martin, but oh was he wrong. going out for lunch soon turned into 'staying home and getting a takeout'. another pretty normal thing that many people do, right? ....right? well, sort of.

peter would always order a few more desserts than needed, all for martin to eat.

martin hasn't noticed anything until a month later. they were supposed to go out on a date, but... his buttonup shirt didn't fit, hm. neither did another one. or his jeans, actually. they even got stuck right under his now pudgy belly. actually, where did THAT come from? did he eat that much?

there was a true panic in his head. after he somehow managed to get out of his, now, too tight clothes, he ran into the bathroom and stepped on a scale.

186lbs. but he was only 150lbs just a few weeks ago. how did he not notice this. his body was always so toned and athletic. what happened.

but this was only the beginning of what martin could call his nightmare.

peter could not help, but tease him about his growing body. he loved it, martin didn't want to admit it though.

martin didn't even know how this became his new reality. one day, he has abs, and now? now, it's fat. pure fat.

every day, peter would tie martin up in a chair and just continuously stuffed his poor tummy with food. whether through a funnel or by hand. milkshakes with added gain powder, which truly worked magic, burgers, chips, fries and anything else that would just help pile on fat.

and surely it worked. martin had to weigh himself every month, even keeping up a journal for his gain journey.

in around six months, his weight doubled. 372lbs. that wasn't enough. it could never be enough for peter. he wanted martin as big as physically possible. immobile. bed sized. even bigger than the bed.

and so, their routine went on. and before martin knew it, it was the big, one year fatnniversary.

it was january. one year later. 731lbs later.

martin reached 881lbs. that number didn't even seem real. but hell, was peter proud of his hard work paying off. now, even despite martin being 6', his original body frame seemed petite. just tiny.

"what a fat pig, you've become. so pathetic, unable to even move and do simple tasks. just look at you, outgrowing everything in a matter of a month, if not week." peter whispered harshly right into martin's ear, while poking his, stuffed to the brim and ready to pop, stomach. as if peter forcing him to wear tees that are too small for him now wasn't humiliating enough, he had to tease him too.

"just wait when i'm done with you. you won't be able to even move your pretty head."

and peter was correct. he was gonna reach for the limit. no matter what.

martin wished he could speak up, but with peter only shoving food down his throat, it wasn't doable.

it took two more years for the limit to be reached. 1763lbs. possibility of martin popping was bigger than ever. he was bigger than ever.


End file.
